


Puppies! Aren't they fantastic? (Sterek)

by WallyWest15AF



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Issac is protective of Stiles, Jackson is a good boyfriend, M/M, Malia Tate is not Peter Hale's Daughter, Nobody knows how to knock, Sexual Frustration, Still Werewolves don't worry., a few other relationships, maybe more characters to come - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallyWest15AF/pseuds/WallyWest15AF
Summary: I don't usually do mpreg but this has been rolling around in my head for a week so.Please comment. I really love feedback.Not very long but I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do mpreg but this has been rolling around in my head for a week so.  
> Please comment. I really love feedback.  
> Not very long but I hope you enjoy.

"I wanna surprise him." Derek says to Scott and Alison. It's two days away from Stiles' birthday and Scott, Alison, and Derek are planning a surprise party for him. Scott in charge of decorations, Alison music and lights, and Derek is baking all kinds of sweets. "I know." Scott says. "He will love it." Alison assures him. "I'm not worried about that." Derek says. "Okay, Then what is it?" Scott asks. "I want him surprised but he always figures it out." Derek huffs. We'll just have the others keep him busy." Alison Suggests. "Yeah but not ignore him or he'll know somethings up." Scott adds.

The three of them were going last minute details when the door of the loft opened, Stiles appeared looking pissed, arm held out finger pointed accusingly at Derek. "You!" Stiles growled. "Me?" Asks hand to his chest questioningly. "How you could you not tell me?!" Stiles raged. "Tell you What?" Derek raised. Stiles took a few deep breaths. "I just back from the doctors." Stiles says more calmly. "And?" Derek asks. "And?!" Stiles raises his voice again. "Stiles honey, calm down." Derek says taking a cautious step toward his boyfriend. "Don't tell me to calm down." Stiles says on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?" Derek asks concern rising in his tone. "What's wrong is that I thought I was having a food baby or something somewhere near the standards of normal!" Stiles says voice breaking. "Stiles." Derek says taking another step towards him. "Derek......I'm Pregnant." Stiles says through tears. "Your W-What?" Derek asks shocked. "There is a little.. very little Hale inside of me." Stiles answers whiles streak down his face. "There is?" Derek asks pulling Stiles into his arms, shamelessly shedding tears of his own. "Yes." Stiles answers nuzzling his head into the crook of Derek's neck. "I love you." Derek whispers. "Don't let go." Stiles pleads. "Never." Derek says. 

"We should leave." Alison whispers to Scott. "We should of left a while ago." Scott Answers in a low tone. "Yeah probably, but I wanted to know how it was gonna turn out." Alison Smiles. "Me too" Scott confesses.


	2. Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Derek always cherished mornings, especially early mornings. Early mornings were the best, Derek would wake up and Stiles would be sleeping soundly next to him and he would pull him closer and listen contently to the sound of his heart and his soft breathing. He could enjoy the silence and actually read without being pestered. After Stiles told Derek about being pregnant a switch must have flipped because he won't let Stiles do anything.   
"mmm." Stiles groaned rolling over in bed to face Derek, who was sitting up reading. "Morning." Derek smiles. "Goodmorn-Aagh!" Stiles talking was interrupted when he began to gag. "Stiles are you okay?!" Derek asked alarmed. Stiles didn't answer just kept gagging. All of a sudden Stiles clamped a hand over his mouth, jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. Derek found Stiles hunched over and retching into the toilet. Derek disappeared and reappeared with a glass of water. "Sorry." Stiles says.  
"For what?" Derek questioned moving to sit by Stiles on the floor. "This." Stiles said gesturing to himself. "Don't do that." Derek says rubbing circles into Stiles' back.   
"Here drink this." Derek says handing Stiles the glass of water. "Thanks." Stiles says. Derek stands and says "Come on let's get you off the floor." as he extending a hand.  
Stiles grabs his hand and Derek pulls him up. "Oh." Stiles mumbles stumbling a little. Derek steadies him. "Food?" Derek questions. "Yes, please." Stiles replies.

A few minutes later later the two were in the kitchen. "How do you want your eggs?" Derek asks. "Scrambled please." Stiles says. Stiles is sitting at the breakfast bar that overlooks the entire kitchen. "Bacon?" Derek asks already knowing the answer. "Yes!" Stiles says eagerly. Stiles gets up from his spot and wanders into the kitchen and stops in front of the fridge. "What are you doing?" Derek questions turning full body away from the stove to face him. "Gettin some OJ." Stiles answers grabbing the half empty carton. "Why didn't you ask me? I could have gotten it for you." Derek says looking slightly irritated. Stiles doesn't seem to notice he just says "You looked busy and I didn't want to bother you." "Your supposed to bother me." Derek grumbles. "AW babe." Stiles smiles before placing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Next time let me know...Please." Derek says and turns back to the stove and begins cooking bacon. Derek finishes cooking and they eat. After breakfast Stiles tries to help Derek clean but is told to go sit down.  
Derek finishes cleaning and finds Stiles on the couch cross legged with their giant grey comforter from their bedroom wrapped around him. Derek joins him on the couch and lays his head in Stiles' lap. "Wanna play a game?" Stiles asks. "Not really." Derek answers. "Okay." Stiles says. "Do you?. Derek asks. "No." Stiles answers. "Then why did you ask?" Derek questions. "Because your just sitting there staring at me." Stiles whines. "I can't look at my boyfriend now?" Derek asks. "It's weird!" Stiles exclaims.   
"How?" Derek growls. "Because it's all you do!" Stiles giggles. "So?" Derek responds. Stiles giggles turn to full on laughter. "What the hell is so funny?" Derek barks.   
Stiles keeps laughing. "No please continue with your fit of laughter, I'll wait." Derek snarls. That only makes Stiles laugh harder. When Stiles laughter doesn't stop, Derek leans forward forward and places a soft kiss on Stiles' lips. That shut him up. Derek tried to pull away but Stiles wouldn't let him. Stiles pulled Derek closer, nipping at his bottom lip for entrance. Derek finally obliges and parts his lips . Stiles hums in appreciation and thrusts his tongue into Derek's mouth. Derek moans as their tongues dance together, Stiles hands fumble at the hem of Derek's shirt and Derek lifts his arms and allows Stiles to pull his shirt off with ease. Just as Stiles gets to his belt, Derek gets up and moves toward the door. "What, Where are you going?" Stiles whines."Someones at the door." Derek says.   
Sure enough, not a moment later someone knocks. Derek opens the door to see Lydia with a couple of bags in her hands and a box next to her. "How did you get all of these up here?" Derek asks bringing the stuff in. "Jackson." Lydia replies. "Is he invisible or something?" Stiles asks sarcastically peeking over the back of the couch. "Be nice." Derek says. "He's getting the rest." Lydia answers. "I'm sorry the rest of what?" Derek asks. "Well we were out and stumbled upon a few I would say necessities." Lydia responds. "That's not a few of anything." Derek chuckles. "So what's in the bag?" Derek asks. "That's her purse." Jackson grunts bringing in two more boxes. "Oh Sorry." Derek says a little sheepishly.  
"No problem, I like to be prepared." Lydia smiles. "So what is in the boxes?" Stiles asks, his curiosity creeping out. "Well we got some things to help your transition go a little smoother." Jackson says. "My what?" Stiles asks confused. "He means to say we got some stuff to keep you comfortable." Lydia explains pointing at the boxes.  
Stiles looks to Derek but he just shrugs. "You guys want something to drink?" Derek asks host mode finally kicking in. "No we actually have to get going, but maybe next time you should put a shirt on before answering the door." Lydia giggles. "Oh." Derek mumbles remembering he is in fact shirtless. "We have an appointment." Jackson says unsure. "Okay thanks for stopping by." Derek says. "Bye." Lydia says pulling Jackson out the door. "Why didn't you tell I wasn't wearing a shirt?" Derek asks.  
"I have no idea what your talking about." Stiles smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I promise I will make longer ones.  
> ;)


	3. What's in the boxes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter isn't really about the boxes. just the beginning to way more characters.  
> hehe.

"That was odd." Derek said.   
"Yeah Jackson seemed nice-ish." Stiles said.  
The two were stunned by the actions of their friends.

"Well?"Stiles asked.

"Well what?" Derek asked confused.

"aren't you gonna open em?" Stiles asked gesturing to the boxes by the door.

"I think you should." Derek replied honestly.

"But I don't wanna move." Stiles whined.

"What if I move them to you?" 

"I don't wanna look alone."

"What if I sit with you?" 

"Okay!" Stiles smiles that goofy smile that makes Derek fall in love with him all over again.

Derek smiles before moving the boxes in front of the couch and sits next to Stiles.  
"Shall we begin?" Derek asks in a proper tone.

"I can't" Stiles replies simply.

"What? Why?" Derek asks.

"I'm depleted." Stiles replies glumly.

"What do you need? Food?" Derek asks concerned.

"Nope." Stiles responds.

"Just tell me what you need." Derek says sweetly pushing back Stiles' messy bangs.

"A kiss." Stiles requests.

"Huh?" Derek says confused.

"Kiss me." Stiles commands.

Derek smiles before leaning in and pressing his lips against Stiles'. Stiles parts his lips making passage for Derek's tongue. Derek moans against his mouth and yet again Stiles' hands 'somehow' find their way to Derek's belt once more. Derek pushes Stiles down to lay on his back, Pushing Stiles' shirt up, trailing kisses down his happy trail. Derek pulling Stiles' bottoms down, Planting wet hot kisses as he lowers his mouth down down down, only to be interrupted by the Loft door slamming open. 

"Hey bro bro- oh my god my eyes!" Cora groans. 

"Would you put a sock on the door?!" Laura gasps covering her eyes.

"You're the who decided to just barge in." Derek grumbled obviously not happy about being disturbed. Again.  
Derek straightens up, pulls Stiles' bottoms back into place as if nothing even happened. Stiles flushed a bright shade of red hiding his face under a throw pillow. Causing Talia to giggle.

"Stiles it's been to long." She says sweetly.

"Yeah... I should uh go get changed." Stiles mutters. 

"Sure, I'll start lunch." Talia smiles.

Stiles gets of the couch and quickly makes his way th the bedroom with a throw pillow placed firmly over his crotch to hide his obvious erection. Derek doesn;t even appear to be bothered by his families knowledge of his very noticeable hard-on. *** It's a little after one pm when Issac stumbled in with grocery bags.

"Honey I'm home." Issac calls dropping his keys into the tray beside the kitchen island.

"Issac you're back!" Stiles smiled walking up and hugging him. Letting the bags drop softly, Issac reciprocated the act cause Derek to frown, His brows furrowed together.

"What's the matter Derek?" Cora teased. Derek just growled in response, gaining the attention of the others. 

"You okay?" Issac asked stepping in front of Stiles. 

"Fine." Derek grumbled.

"Derek come help me prepare lunch." Talia ordered.  
Derek looked to Stiles, who was busy chatting and laughing with Issac. With a huff Derek   
wandered to the kitchen to help Talia.***   
"What's with the boxes?" Issac asked.

"Lydia and Jackson dropped them off earlier this morning." Stiles answered.

"Oh... Well what's in them?" Issac asked.

"Dunno, Haven't opened em yet." Stiles responded.

"Oh, When are you?" Issac questioned.

"Um..." Stiles appeared to be in deep thought. "We could open them now?"

"Really?!" Issac smiled.

"Totally, besides you kinda looked like you were gonna explode if you didn't find out soon." Stiles joked.

"Did not." Issac mumbled.

"You're right it was more of a i'm constipated look." Stiles giggled.

" No I didn't." Issac grumbled.

"Need some laxatives? I could have Derek run to the store? I could say they're for me." Stiles offered innocently.

'You're the worst but I still love you." Issac muttered hoping Stiles didn't actually hear him, It was obvious by the big toothy grin Stiles was sporting he had definitely heard him.

"Aww I love you too!" Stiles said and kissed Issac softly on the cheek before walking over to the couch and taking a seat, waiting as Issac followed him.

"Derek are you okay?" Cora inquired. Derek was smiling widely at the two on the couch as they pulled various items from the boxes, mainly pillows, Stiles loves pillows which explains the squealing sound he was making as Issac just laughed at his excitement for something so ordinary. 

"Derek?....... Earth to Derek." Cora said louder this time.

"Hmm?" Was all she got as a response. Derek was still watching Stiles the love of his life, and Issac who felt like his first born. with a small smile on his face.

"Nothing Der." Cora said patting his shoulder before slipping away to join the two in the living room, sitting cross legged on the floor infront of the boxes.  
Talia smiled when Stiles squealed again pulling out more pillows. Issac laughed when Stiles pulled out a Twelve ounce bottle o lube, Stiles blushing furiously, stashing the bottle behind a throw pillow hoping he would need to use it soon. Cora rolled around clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. Not to much later Talia called them all into the dinning area to eat. Each Derek and Talia sat at an end, Stiles at his (Derek) Right and Issac at his left, While Laura sat at her (Talia) right with Cora sat at her left.

Derek couldn't help but feel like the stars were finally aligning, There may be hope for him yet.

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long.  
> I hope you enjoyed, Thank you for taking the time to read my story.  
> Stay tuned for more and you're watching...jk lol.


	4. Need Friction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so furicken sowwy for taking so loooong. Life happened and I'm gonna put this here and go hide.

Stiles awoke feeling unusually refreshed and energetic, so he did what any rational person in his position would do... He woke up Derek up for some "fun". Derek groaned obviously not appreciating being woken up.

"What the hell, Stiles?" Derek groused. 

"I'm up so you're up," Stiles stated simply.

Derek just sighed sliding a hand down his face

. I'll make it worth your while," Stiles smiled cheekily.

"Well you could just let me sleep?" Derek suggested.

"Where's the fun in that?" Stiles teased.

"I wouldn't be so grumpy today," Derek replied simply.

"But I love my grumpy wolf," Stiles said booping his nose.

"Don't poke my nose," Derek said.

"I didn't poke, I booped..... And I.Do.What.I.Want.," Stiles said with a nod, before lowering himself till he was seated comfortably between Derek's legs.  
I've been a good boy lately, Can I have my treat?" Stiles asked. Derek audibly gulped then nodded. Stiles smirked, then pulled Derek's plaid PJ pants down and tossed them to the floor. Stiles licked a circle around the head of Derek's head. Stiles took the head into his mouth causing a loud groan from Derek. Stiles took more into his mouth until he reached the base. Stiles began at a slow pace. Derek jutted his his hips up needing more now. Stiles bobbed his head up and down (like the song from EXID), working wonders with his tongue causing all different sounds in various octaves from Derek. 

"Hey,, where do you keep your pans?" Jackson asked opening their bedroom door.   
"oh I-I'm s-so sorry, I- I didn't know." Jackson sputtered spinning around.  
Derek growled, he could smell his excitement, his arousal.

"It's okay, It happens," Stiles said chipper covering Derek.  
Derek hadn't even realized Stiles had pulled off.

"The pans are to the left of the stove," Stiles smiled.

"T'thanks," Jackson said before hurrying out and shutting the door behind him.

Stiles giggled and turned to Derek, who was fuming.

"What's wrong, baby?" Stiles asked.

"What do you think?" Derek growled.

"Uh I think we have been walked in on before and you usually laugh it off," Stiles answered.

"He was aroused, I could smell it!" Derek grimaced.

"Baby, calm down," Stiles said softly.

"I am calm," Derek growled.

Stiles crawled up and layed down next to Derek. "You know I love you," Stiles murmured.

"I know,"

"Good,"

"Can I just... hold you for a little while?" Derek asked hesitantly.

"Please," Stiles smiled. Derek pulled Stiles in closer and the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
````````  
"Alright sleepyheads," Laura said after barging into their room. Stiles groaned and shifted a little but didn't make any effort to actually get up. Derek on the other hand sat up immediately and reached for his discarded pants from the floor, Derek swiped them up and slipped them on all while staying hidden under the covers.  
"It's like two," Laura informed. "I'm up," Derek responded emerging from the covers. Stiles however decided to stay in his cocoon of blankets.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Later in the living room area) Laura sat on the loveseat across from Derek who was seated in his big cuddler chair, Stiles had insisted he got, Stiles had stated that Derek would be more comfortable while he read. Derek knew the real reason was so Stiles could curl up with him, Derek didn't mind one bit, that was the whole reason he had gotten the chair in the first place. Derek was reading silently, Laura eyed him suspiciously. Derek glanced over his book and quirked a brow. "Yes?" Derek questioned.  
"Nothing," Laura said smoothly. "Oh come on, Laura, I know that look," Derek said and let a sly smirk creep onto her face but said nothing..   
"spit it out," Derek added cautiously. 

Laura seemed to consider it for a moment before "Are you two getting married?" Laura asked coolly.  
That was one hell of a nothing. That was the one thing Derek hadn't even thought, but how could they be a family?   
Derek had to admit he liked the idea of Stiles being his and him Stiles's for the rest of his life but what if Stiles says no?  
What if Stiles- Derek's thoughts were interrupted by the sweet scent that was Stiles. Stiles slipped into the chair and sat in Derek's lap curled up so that Derek's chin is resting on Stiles's head. "Wut are we talkin' bout?" Stiles asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Just the future," Laura smiled then then winked before excusing herself.  
"Hey, If you're not to busy later," Stiles said fiddling with Derek's fingers of the hand Derek put on Stiles's belly.

"Hmm?" Derek grunted in response.

"Maaaybe we could finish what we started earlier?" Stiles questioned nervously. Stiles used to be so upfront when he wanted to fuck but ever since the 'surprise' Derek has been a little less interested in his body.

"Umm, we could cuddle?" Derek suggested.

"Cuddle?" Stiles gawked at him.

"Yeah," Derek replied. Stiles got up from the chair and began pacing.

"Stiles?" Derek questioned. Stiles used his hands to cover his face before he said, "I want sex,"

"Stiles," Derek said softly.

"I want to be penetrated, I want you inside me, I wanna feel our heat and make love like we used to," Stiles confessed at Derek's feet.

"Stiles, I don't think that's a good idea," Derek said.

"Are you not interested in my body anymore? Am I unattractive? Do you not like this?!" Stiles gestured to his small but prominent baby bump.

"What no no, none of those things, I think you're beautiful and I love your bump, nothing's changed," Derek reasures.

"Obviously something has changed, you used to be all over mean," Stiles whined.

"I'm just afraid," Derek admitted. Uh-oh Derek Hale being afraid is not something good.

"Of what?" Stiles demanded.

"Of hurting you or the baby," Derek said softly not quite meeting Stiles's eyes.

"You won't," Stiles said crawling back into Derek's arms.

"You don't know that, I can be rough, sometimes I hurt you," Derek admits hiding his face in Stiles's neck.

"You do not," Stiles said pulling Derek's face back to meet his gaze.

"I could," 

"You wouldn't,"

"The baby,"

"The baby will be perfectly fine, and before you ask I already talked to Deaton, Alison, and Ms McCall," Stiles said, obviously someone did their homework Derek thought.

"Let's take it slow," Derek said.

"Whoo, Yes!" Laura hollered excitedly from the kitchen. Derek just rolled his eyes. Stiles upon realizing that yes basically Derek's whole family are Werewolves with superhearing. And had heard everything he just said. oops, Sorry Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I'ma update this again soon. ;) I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this is short.   
> I am the ashamed. Please forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series depending.>>  
> Welp I'ma makin sime chapters.


End file.
